My Chair and The New Years Promise
by Allthingsninja
Summary: It's hard to deliver simple message to a house full of eccentric sisters. It's even harder when a certain blonde brawler is sitting on your lap, teasing you. Harder still is it to know exactly what the blonde brawler is planning by making everyone go to your house for new years. CHAPTER 2 IS AND UPDATE CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Holy smokes, this is late. Why is it that everytime I try to make a oneshot, I just over do it and make something extremely long and complicated? Maybe I'm not built for one-shots. That doesn't mean I sure as hell aint gonna try. **

**This is a story with my new favorite ship, JauneXYang, but this is more fic about Jaunes sisters as a whole. It's just my take on the whole Arc family. If you wanna see my take on Jaunes parents,as well as everyone elses parents, look up my fic "My son, The Harem King". This is also a Christmas story, if you weren't sick of those. That's why it's so late. Oh god, I'm always late aren't I? late, late, late.**

* * *

><p>"Look, it's alright Jen, I'll be…"<p>

"Ababab, we talked about this!"

Jaune sighed heavily into the phone and reclined deeper into his chair.

"Look, its' alright Jennifer, I'll be fine. Once the storm winds down, I'll be home before you know it"

Jaunes oldest sister Jennifer sighed like she was talking to a five-year old, which wasn't far off since her little brother took a lot after their father.

"I'm not worried about you Jaune, I'm worried about those poor women you're gonna spend the holiday with. Their patience is bound to run out at some point, and Wah! HEY!"

Jaune heard only the sound of rushing footsteps and his oldest sister muffled voice as the person now holding the phone was running for her life. While Jaune was waiting for someone to start talking again, he saw Yang walk into the living room with a bag of chocolates in her hand. She saw Jaune and her face turned into scowl, as she cocked her hip and looked at him angrily. He raised his hand in an inquiring gesture. Yang then pointed at him and then pointed her thumb to the left. Jaune couldn't understand what she was miming, but just as he was about ask, a voice came onto the phone again.

"Little brother! How's it going with all your new lady friends? You bagged any of 'em yet?" Jaunes second oldest sister, Jeannine asked with an enthusiastic voice. Jaune sighed deeply yet again.

"Jeannine they're people, not animals. Just because you think so highly of your brother, it doesn't mean that women just fall into his UHNF!"

Jaune almost dropped the phone when Yang plopped down into his lap. He scowled at her while she just snickered lightly and snuggled into his shoulder. His face turned beat red and he was just about to scorn her when Jeannine started talking on the phone again.

"I don't know little brother but that sounded an awful lot like some lovely lady just landed in your lap" She snickered, much in the same way that Yang had. Jaune was thinking of a way to explain the situation, but it sounded bad any way he put it. When he didn't answer, Jeannine started talking again.

"Give her a slap on the butt from me little brother. That'll…" she stopped, and when Jaune could hear the muffled yelling voice, he knew that Jeannine was running from Jennifer again.

When he was sure that they would be at it for a while, Jaune placed his hand over the receiving end of the phone and turned to Yang.

"Yang, why are you sitting on me?" He imply asked

"Simple Jauney boy. This is my chair" She said while stuffing her mouth full of chocolates she was still snuggled into his shoulder.

Jaune would have face palmed if he had a free hand. He was in their house and he was a guest who was intruding on their hospitality, but how could he in any way have known that exactly this chair was her chair.

He was about to ask her where it said her name on it, when he heard a loud voice in the phone yet again.

"JESSIE, GO LONG!" Jeannine shouted, and before Jaune knew it, all he could hear was the wind. The phone then stopped abruptly with a soft thud, and another, more monotone voice came on the phone.

"We do not want to buy anything" she said with a menacing tone that managed to freeze Jaunes blood.

"Hey Jess its Jaune." He said, now really sure how to follow up her cold reply.

"Oh, so it is. How can I help you, useless brother of mine?" he tone was cold enough to make even the most cold hearted of ice queen shutter. Jaune winced before talking again.

"Look, Jennifer and Jeannine are both crazy. Can you put on someone who is more reasonable?" He pleaded. He loved his elder sisters, but some of them didn't always have all their screws properly tightened.

"Of course dear pathetic brother. Anything for you." And Jessie was definitely no exception. She could kill Grimm with her cold attitude, rumors even circulated that she once did. While she was searching for someone more reasonable, Jaune laid his hand over the receiver again.

"Yang, could you move? You're kinda heavy?" Jaune said, instantly realizing his slip of the tongue. He heard audible gasps from a little girl and a grown man, and something dropping to ground and shattering in the next room, which was the kitchen. Sounded like Ruby and Taiyang were preparing the Christmas dinner. However, Yang didn't look upset or furious, quite the opposite, she was smiling a wry smile. She started rubbing her butt on Jaunes crotch slowly.

"What's the matter Jauney boy? You afraid of your little knight poking me indecently?" She laughed, and Jaune heard relieved sight from the kitchen. He let out his breath which he hadn't even noticed that was holding. Dodged a bullet this time.

"Hello…?" a new voice sounded from the phone yet another time. Jaune knew this voice and he thanked the gods.

"Hey Jocelynn, its Jaune."

"Oh, hey bro. What's up?" Jocelynn said with a perky voice. She was only a year older than Jaune, so no condescending "Little brother" tone from her.

"Hey I was just calling to say that I'm gonna spend Christmas with some friends this year. The snowstorm outside is getting pretty bad and all the flights are cancelled. I'll come home as soon as I can, okay?" Jocelynn breathed an annoyed sigh.

"Aw, that sucks. I was looking forward to spending some time with my favorite brother this year."

"Jocelynn, I'm you only brother" Jaune chuckled lightly

"Hehe, as far as you know" Jocelynn chuckled right back. Jocelynn and Jaune had always been more on the same page than the rest of his sisters. They were sometimes similar enough to be called twins. There was just one little thing that separated them from each other.

"Listen, Julia and I are crunching the numbers on the Schnee Dust Corporation's annual income, and we wanna be done before dinner, so I'm gonna have to hand you over to someone else, okay?"

Jocelynn was a wizard with numbers. And Jaunes other sister Julia was just as much of a math magician. Ever since pre-school, Jocelynn and Julia had been in a math standoff. However, once they started working together, they were virtually invincible. They worked under the name "JJ Private Finances" and had some of the larger clients, like the Schnee Dust Corporation.

"Okay, but please not Jen, Jean or Jess. Can I talk to Jane?"

"Sure, I'll go get her."

And then there was silence yet again. Jaune looked over to find Yang still snuggled into his shoulder, although she was completely gone in the TV show that was running. Jaune tried to wiggle her off him, but failed miserably. He was gonna have to use his hand if he wanted to wrestle free from her. He put the phone down and started assessing were the best place to start would be. His hands hovered over her form and Yang found it extremely funny to watch him blush madly while trying to find a place to touch, that couldn't be argued as groping. Admittedly, she didn't make it easy for him either. She was wearing her favorite black tank top and her small yellow shorts. Not matter where he wanted to touch, skin would have to meet skin.

After a few failed attempts, Jaune was positive that he had found a place that worked; He was just about to start pushing when Yangs breath touched his ear. He stopped immediately, and swallowed the big lump in his throat. She spoke.

"Just to make it clear for you. One wrong move and you end up in a hospital bed. One right move and you end up in my bed. You feeling lucky today Jaune?"

His hands sunk back into their original position and he lowered his blushing gaze, defeated. It was then that the phone stirred back to life. He ignored Yangs snickering and answered the phone.

"Hello, Jane?"

"Good day to you big brother. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing quite well thanks for asking. The phone is doing the rounds and I just wanted to wish you and Joanne a merry Christmas. I won't be home this year, but I'll come home as soon as possible"

"Well thank you, that's very kind of you. It saddens me that you won't be able to join us for the evening's festivities, but I trust that you're in good hands with whomever you'll be spending your holidays with"

"Hey, do you think I can be talk to Joanne? I wanna say it to her personally." He said, becoming exited. Jaune hadn't seen his favorite little sister in a very long time, and he missed her little voice.

"She is awake and very excited for her presents. I can retrieve her, if you wish?"

"Thank you Jane, that would be great"

The phone became silent for the millionth time this evening, and Jaune was content waiting, when he felt a finger poke him in the shoulder. He looked over to Yang and she asked.

"Did she just say big Brother? How old is she?" Yang sounded confused, but Jaune was even more so. He just now realized that Yang had been in on the entire conversation from the awkward talk about women to hearing about the smarter side of his family, and now she wanted to know about his little sisters.

"Jane? She is twelve. She takes a lot after our mother, so she is very polite and sweet. She is getting my smallest sister, Joanne, who is five."

Yangs eyes lighted up as she started jumping up and down in Jaunes lap. He would have been lying if he didn't say that it hurt like all hell. He had however learned to not complain around Yang. She started scheming when you showed you weakness

"OOH OOH, can I speak to her! Little girls are adorable!"

Just when Jaune was about to answer heard muffled voices coming from the phone, for perhaps the final time this evening. Making a quick decision, he hit the loudspeaker button on his scroll, so that Yang could participate in the conversation. Yang threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Hello?" a little voice said, and Yang had to bite her lip not to squee.

"Hey Joanne, it Jauney"

"Big bwother! Why aren't you here yet! I miss you big bwother!"

"I'm really sorry Jo, but I'm not coming home for Christmas. When the weather gets better, I'll come home and play with you as soon as I can" He tried to put it as nicely as he could, but it was hard when they hadn't seen each other for so long. Her little voice started cracking, and he could hear her sniffling. Yang was at her wits end quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hey little friend come on, your big brother would do anything in the world if it meant being with you right now"

Joanne stopped sniffling and when she spoke again her voice suddenly didn't sound so sad.

"Who are you? Are you big bwothers girlfriend?"

Now that Jaunes hand where free from the phone he could hide his blushing face more effectively. He was about to interject when Yang slapped a hand over his mouth and continued talking into the phone.

"Yeah I am. My name is Yang, and I'm big and strong. I promise you that I will personally make sure that your big brother returns home safely. Do you think you can be a good girl and wait for us patiently? Can you do that for me?"

A little time passed. Jaune was in shock, Yangs hand still over his mouth. The thought had never really occurred to him; Yang as his girlfriend. She was drop dead gorgeous, of course, but she always seemed like she was the one unobtainable girl. The one girl who he would never ever try to seduce or flirt with. Partially because of how terrifying she could be, and partially because she seemed way to mature for a guy like him. Don't get me wrong, she could crack a pretty lousy and childish joke from time to time, but seeing her acting like a big sister towards Ruby always made Jaune think of his own mom. How kind and caring she could be. How she had a magic ability to make everything better. Yang had a very motherly aura, and that made her too good for someone like himself.

But now, the damage was done. If she really was dead set on delivering him home personally, she would have to play the part when she was there. How would that work out, Jaune wondered. Probably not good he concluded.

"Okay, I'll wait. But bring back my big bwother to me, and don't damage him!"

Joanne's voice had turned from sniffling tears to seriously yelling mad. Well, about as seriously mad as a five your old could be.

"Wouldn't even dream of it sweetheart" Yang concluded. She then handed the phone back to Jaune, who was still a little tense about her being so close to him. He took it, turned off the loudspeaker and put it back to his ear.

"Joanne, be a nice girl and put the phone back where it belongs, okay?"

"Okay big bwother. I can't wait to meet you awesome girlfriend. She sounds super cool" If Jaune had payed attention to the person on his lap, he would have seen Yang happily fist bumping the air.

"I'll see you soon Jo. Love you"

"Love you too big brother"

And with that Jaune, clicked the phone off and turned to see Yang smiling that wry smile at him once again. He had learnt to deal with his sisters over the years, but the RWBY girls still proved quite a challenge some times.

"Why did you say that Yang? Now my parents aren't gonna stop teasing me until we get engaged, or worse, have kids!"

Yang heard his complaint, but didn't wanna respond. She just put her finger lightly on his lips, calming him immediately. His face was not crimson red, but at least he was calm. She leaned in and looked him in the eyes, more serious than he had ever seen her before.

"Your sisters, even the ones older than you, hold you in high regard. You're a great brother Jaune, and as a big sister myself, I find that really attractive"

She stopped leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"So, why not give it a chance"

She then planted a small kiss on his cheek and stood up from his lap. She was about to leave, when she turned around and was again smiling fiendishly at him.

"Oh and by the way…"

She stalled, reaching for his hand and putting it on her butt cheek. Deeper red could not be found in the kingdom that day, than the one on Jaunes face. He wanted to remove his hand immediately, but her iron grip kept his palm firmly planted on her rear.

"…the only wrong move was to make no move at all. See ya in bed tonight." She winked before releasing his hand and sauntering out of the living room. Jaune sunk into the chair, trying to hide his embarrassed face, when Ruby walked into the living room, apron dirty with all of the things that her and her father had been mixing together. She was holding a tray with her white and red oven mitts.

"Cookies are done. Jaune, do you want a cookie?"

Jaune didn't respond. He was only sinking deeper into the chair, his head red as stockings hanging over the fireplace. Ruby looked at him confused.

"Jaune? You awake?"

Jaune at that moment, wished that he wasn't awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer-25<strong>

**Jeannine-21**

**Jessie-21**

**Jocelynn-18**

**Julia-17**

**Jane-12**

**Joanne-5**

**Just as a summary of their ages. Jennifer is actually engaged, and I debated with myself whether or not she should already have a child, but I decided against it. 25 Is a little young for having a child, in my humble opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2-UPDATE

Holy Fettucine, this blew up fast!

This is just an update to let you guys know that a New Years chapter is in the works. Yes, were gonna go to Jaunes house. Yes, His sisters will tease him to no end. Maybe it will be done before new years, but don't count on the lazy fatlump that I call a head always wanting to work right. I certainly don't. Now, some comments have been made in the reviews and I have adressed them accordingly.

To ODST110:

Thank you for the feedback. I've taken your comment into account and changed some things. Jennifer is now 4 months pregnant with her little son, Warren. Of course, I know the name and gender, but they don't, so keep it a secret, okay? ;)

A few other things. I'm gonna add this story to the title, so it's gonna look a little weird, but thats just because it's two stories in one title, so don't pay any attention to it. I think that was all I had for you today *rifling through manuscript* yeah...yeah that's about it. Keep you eyes on you inboxes, 'cause this chapter is gonna be out real soon. I promise. And if it isn't... Well, let's just cross that bridge when we get to it.

See ya on the other side people!


End file.
